


Tea Time

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, One Shot, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: Corrin accidentally stumbles upon Peach who's having a tea break at night, and the princess decides to invite her to stay with her and have a simple chat. While Corrin didn't exactly plan to stay and talk with Peach, she ends up doing so anyways.





	Tea Time

Corrin wondered down the long halls of the Smash Manor, glancing around every so often. It was night, and the majority of the fighters were asleep. And if they weren't asleep, they remained in their room away from everyone else. Corrin decided this was the best time to do some exploration and see what there was in the Smash Manor. While she wasn't exactly new to this setting, she came pretty late for the previous one, and she didn't have a lot of time to look around to see what there was in this new place. It almost seemed like she sent her time doing other things while here, and when she was able to catch her breath, it was all over so quickly.

But this time around, it felt like it would last longer than the last one. So, she might as well get her exploring done while she could at night. No one would get in her way, and this all would be done soon enough. She was sure no one else was awake at a night like this. But to make sure she didn't wake up anyone and disturb them, she lightly and slowly walked, making sure she didn't make any loud footsteps to startle anyone.

When she thought her exploring was complete, Corrin looked over to see there was a glass door next to her. It looked to be leading outside to a balcony, a big one at best. Corrin grabbed the handle and pushed it a little. It was open. Corrin shrugged.

_Might as well go out to get some fresh air,_ Corrin thought as she pushed the door open and stepped outside. And as she walked out, she saw she was right when it came to the size of it. The balcony was pretty big. She was surprised she didn't notice this before when she got here. Corrin closed the glass door behind her.

"Oh, I'm surprised to see someone else awake," she suddenly heard a voice. Corrin turned her head to look beside her.

She knew that voice sounded familiar. It belonged to Peach, the princess and damsel in distress of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was seated on a light wooden chair, and a balcony table with a white table cloth on top of it was in front of her. On the table, a pastel pink tea set sat there. In her gloved hands, Peach held one of the pink cups that was filled with hot herbal tea.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you," Corrin apologized as she fully turned to face the princess.

"It's fine! I was just a little startled. I surely thought everyone was away in their rooms at this time. I guess I was wrong, huh," the princess of Mushroom Kingdom responded as she placed down the teacup she held.

"Well, I guess I should be going now since you're here-"

"Oh, no, you don't have to leave so soon! Please, have a seat; I insist. It was fault for having the door unlocked after all, and I would like to have some company while drinking tea out here," Peach replied, cutting Corrin off.

Corrin was about to tell Peach she wasn't interested in having tea with her, but those words were caught in her throat as if she didn't want to say them. Corrin only could say one word to the princess as the two looked at each other.

"Sure."

Corrin walked over and took a seat despite not wanting to. She hoped to make this quick with how she didn't have the time to sit around and drink tea, but if it made the princess happy, she was willing to do it.

"I don't think we've spoken to each other that much. I've seen you around before from the previous Smash tournaments, but you were apart of the ones that came later like Bayonetta and Cloud," Peach commented as she picked up one of the empty teacups.

"Yeah, I don't think I have properly introduced myself to you. I knew you were Peach since you were in charge of setting up everything for the last time, but I'm Corrin," she told Peach.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Corrin. When I first saw you, I guessed you were Corrin. Looks like I was right," she chuckled. Peach lifted up the teapot, pouring the herbal tea in. Steam rose up from it. She gently placed the pink teacup in front of Corrin.

"I'm surprised to see you awake this late honestly, especially out here on the balcony."

Peach explained, "I usually don't stay up this late actually. But I guess I only saw tonight as a good time to have tea. During the day, it's always wild to be honest, especially with how this roster is made up of young children and animals. It can get crazy. So, why not have my tea out here when everyone's asleep?"

"Sounds reasonable," Corrin remarked.

"I used to be in charge of everything when I first joined the roster. I did things such as do roll call and assign everyone their room, those kind of things. And once Isabelle joined, she told me she was willing to take my position, and so I gave it to her. It feels weird not being in control of everything, but it does give me more time to talk with the other fighters. When I was in charge, I barely had time to talk with everyone besides from a couple people very so often."

"I personally always focused more on the fighting parts more than anything when I was here. And when I was done with all of the battles I had, it was all over. I barely had any time to talk with anyone here," responded Corrin.

Peach smiled. "I guess that makes the two of us."

"Yeah, I suppose so," she giggled.

"It was really nice to talk to someone like you. I hope we'll continue to talk more in the future, Corrin," Peach said.

Corrin smiled as she lifted up the pastel pink cup she had. "Yeah, I hope so too," she answered. She then took a small sip from the teacup.


End file.
